Dogs of War Episode Guide
'Season Two ' ''I Against I (S02E01) ' '''Episode: 19 Character Introductions: '''Daffyd Baines aka Greymane, Peter Aldersen, Russell Hawthorne Character Deaths: Logan Howllett '''Monster of the Week: SUMMARY In the premiere of Season 2, Charli is questioned by McLaren, Roderick and Angela who are all curious to discover how she managed to come back from the dead and, perhaps even more importantly, how it was that she had died in the first place. Later, Charli discovered her new destiny as the Alpha of the Blackmoor Camp and was also forced to select her new Beta from a small group of pre-established potentials including Logan, whom her wolf continued to be inexplicably drawn to despite her own imprint with Finn. She eventually selected Peter Alderson as her Beta, though the two didn't hit it off as during the Moot, an assassination attempt was made against her Mother and several other werewolves were killed in the process; ultimately culminating in Charli disobeying the orders of her Beta in order to capture the sniper. She also tried to protect Logan from torture, despite her own suspicions that he might've been working for Greymane, but failed as her Uncle took matters into his own hands. Later, Charli was fired for her brash actions from being Alpha and her role was passed onto Alderson, despite Charli's own suspicions that he was a turncoat. Afterwards, Logan helped her gain control over her inner wolf through some radical immersion therapy. At the end of the episode, Greymane made his first move against Charli by killing Logan and delivering his head on a platter to her and later confronting her at Wimpy Burgers, with the ominous threat of destroying everything and everyone she loves before he comes for her. (S02E02) Episode: 20 Character Introductions: Wilbert the Griffin Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: 'SUMMARY ' While on the drive North, Charli discovered that she was actually magically sensitive and that some of the more bizarre things happening around her lately were the results of her magical abilities. As she was contacted by Ben, she agreed to meet up with him in Glasgow, only to discover that it was actually her Father, Gordan Palmer who'd tricked her into meeting with him in order to apologize and offer up an explanation about his disappearance. Ultimately, Charli refused her Father's apology as he refused to stop his shady government activity and things ended on a tense note between the two. Later, Charli met the new headmaster and also accepted her new duties as Prefect, though not before having a long talk with Ben. The talk between the two left Charli devastated, though she was cheered by Baxton the blink dog, who took her out to the forest and showed her an egg he'd found. Ultimately, Charli with the help of Baxton, Gillan and Finn snuck the egg up into her room where she proceeded to care for it till it hatched, resulting in a baby Griffin who ultimately views Charli as its Mother. Thankfully, McLaren agreed to help her raise the baby Griffin and the episode ended with Charli and Finn agreeing to get a good night's sleep before she started her duties as Prefect the next day. S02E03Episode: 21Character Introductions:Character Deaths:Monster of the Week: SUMMARYCharli's investigation into who the traitor in her midst was continued as she also made a new ally in this journey, reluctantly agreeing to work with Cameron in taking down the school's potentially sinister headmaster in exchange for his aid. Having also recently accepted her duties as Prefect, Charli and Finn celebrated by going on an adventure to a room of Ice where they found and defeated an Ice Giant, taking several impressive, magical items back with them. On their way back to their House, Charli and Finn were attacked by __, extra planar creatures Charli believed the traitor summoned. As Finn was stricken ill by the creature's void sickness, Charli continued the investigation solo, consequently making an ally out of Thomas Munt in the process while knocking several suspects off her list. As Charli also underwent some psychoanalysis at the hands of Brett Kocheck, recently arrived at the school in order to gain mastery over his new abilities, she discovered her unresolved issues with Adam Hill were eating at her and while talking to him, she discovered both his poor treatment at the hands of Alice and also the fact that she still cared for him and wished to be his friend. This culminated in her extending an olive branch and also, incidentally, punching Alice in the face when she next confronted the lycan. The episode ended with Finn comforting the exhausted, frightened Charli.